Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights
Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights is a series by Brywarrior. It folows the Mechtanium Knights as they battle to save Earth. BMK logo.png Overview This series is a sequel to Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge. In ''Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders'', it happens in an alternate timeline. In this timeline, Drago said he didn't want Code Eve's power, beyond he evolved to Titanium Dragonoid after Barodius' and Dharak's defeat, so she said she would give it to another deserving Bakugan, so then they returned home. Then Marucho upgraded Bakugan Interspace to become Infinity Interspace. In ''Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge'', 2 years later, Bryce's team (Mechtanium Knights) comes to Interspace and begin battling. Dan and his friends defeated the Mechtavius Destroyer, it was before the arrival of the Mechtanium Knights. Introduction Scene Long Intro (Shows random scenes from Gundalian Invaders and Mechtanium Surge) Dan: After the defeat of the Mechtavius Destroyer, the Masquerade has returned freeing himself from his counterparty Alice Gehabich taking from her his former Guardian Bakugan, the Darkus Alpha Hydranoid, before the evolution to the Darkus Omega Hydranoid to try to beat me, but Drago and I won Masquerade together, Hydranoid has left Masquerade alone with us two, in the end Masquerade disappeared in the light together with his last Bakugan, the Laserman, now Hydranoid belongs to Jinx, being of the Team Omega, with Gizmo, Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More, they are actually called "H.I.V.E. Five", they came from the future, the master and major leader of Kha'rall has brought them from the future to join the Kha'rall. It has been over a year since the battle for Neathia and the Sacred Orb, Blitz Dragonoid has evolved to Titanium Dragonoid after Barodius' defeat, and also, it was over another two years since the defeat of Mag Mel, Mechtavius Destroyer and Masquerade. (Shows Infinity Interspace) Once we returned to Earth before things changing, Marucho built up Infinity Interspace, and it's user lists exploded. (Shows Battle scenes) Hundreds of new players form all over the world have come to show off their battling skills. (Shows the Knights battling) The most obvious noobs are the Mechtanium Knights, and their not messin' around. They each bring a good fight to the arena, and their ranking is skyrocketing. (Shows the Brawlers and Knights facing off) But they still haven't beaten me and Drago, so we're just waiting for the chance to take them down. Short Intro (Shows random scenes just from Gundalian Invaders) Dan: It's been over three years since the battle for Neathia and the Sacred Orb. (Shows Infinity Interspace) Once we returned to Earth, Marucho built up Infinity Interspace, and it's user lists exploded. (Shows the Knights battling) The most obvious noobs are the Mechtanium Knights, and their not messin' around. (Shows the Brawlers and Knights facing off) But they still haven't beaten me and Drago, so we're just waiting for the chance to take them down. Theme Song Plays Just a Little Faster and shows scenes from the show. It stops after the first chorus, and only plays the last half of the intro music. Fans *Ace Grit (a.k.a. Lukas) Characters Heroes: Mechtanium Knights: *Bryce Bowman: Aquos member of the Mechtanium Knights (Leader of Mechtanium Knights) *Sean Dwyer: Haos member of the Mechtanium Knights *Caleb Young: Subterra member of the Mechtanium Knights *Ellie Gwynn: Pyrus member of the Mechtanium Knights *Liam Gwynn: Ventus member of the Mechtanium Knights *Ken Ikenami: Darkus member of the Mechtanium Knights Battle Brawlers: *Dan Kuso: Pyrus Battle Brawler (Leader of the Battle Brawlers) *Runo Misaki: Haos Battle Brawler *Marucho Marukura: Aquos Battle Brawler *Julie Makimoto: Subterra Battle Brawler *Shun Kazami: Ventus Battle Brawler *Ace Grit: Darkus Battle Brawler New Battle Brawlers: *Roni Masami: Pyrus New Battle Brawler (Leader of the New Battle Brawlers) *Jin Koru: Haos New Battle Brawler *Machuro Karumura: Aquos New Battle Brawler *Daisy Makimoto: Subterra New Battle Brawler *Sheena Vee: Ventus New Battle Brawler *Alicia Gill: Darkus New Battle Brawler Others: *Jinx (partial): Darkus Former Omega Brawler (Former leader of Team Omega) *Phantom Rider: Darkus lone brawler Villains: The Kha'rall: *Komand'r Kar'lloz: Darkus Kha'rall leader *Krawwl: Darkus Kha'rall member *Blave: Pyrus Kha'rall member *Luxine: Haos Kha'rall member *Wes: Aquos Kha'rall member *Dirth: Ventus Kha'rall member *Ashor: Subterra Kha'rall member Team Omega: *Jinx (partial): Darkus Omega Brawler (Leader of Team Omega) *Gizmo: Pyrus Omega Brawler *Mammoth: Haos Omega Brawler *Billy Numerous: Aquos Omega Brawler *Kyd Wykkyd: Subterra Omega Brawler *See-More: Ventus Omega Brawler Others: *Jim: Darkus servant brawler *Wiseman: Darkus New Doom Being *Anubias: Wiseman's Darkus servant brawler (New Doom Being) *Sellon: Wiseman's Ventus servant brawler (New Doom Being) Mutated in their Kha'rall Form: *Wizard Mean: Pyrus Mutated New Doom Being, he was Wiseman *Krakubias: Pyrus Mutated Servant, he was Anubias *Jetllon: Aquos Mutated Servant, she was Sellon Episodes BMK Episode Guide Gallery BMK Bryce Bowman.png|Bryce Bowman BMK Sean Dwyer.png|Sean Dwyer BMK Caleb Young.png|Caleb Young BMK Liam Gwynn.png|Liam Gwynn BMK Ellie Gwynn.png|Ellie Gwynn Helios BMK.png|Helios' Ball Form BMK Aranaut Ball.png|Aranaut's Ball Form BMK Linehalt Ball.png|Linehalt's Ball Form BMK Hawktor Ball.png|Hawktor's Ball Form BMK Bolcanon Ball.png|Bolcanon's Ball Form Helios Stand BMK.png|Helios in Bakugan Form BMK Aranaut Stand.png|Aranaut in Bakugan Form BMK Linehalt Stand.png|Linehalt in Bakugan Form BMK Hawktor Stand.png|Hawktor in Bakugan Form BMK Bolcanon Stand.png|Bolcanon in Bakugan Form Trivia *The Battling style is based more off of Gundalian Invaders than anything else. *Although Bakugan Power Levels are displayed on their pages, along with the G-Power changes from Ability Cards and Gates, G-Power is not calculated or kept up with. **The reason that it is displayed on their pages is merely for a reference of how powerful everything is. *In the final, Jinx and her Omega Hydranoid will be the former villains, betraying Team Omega and Kha'rall. *This is the story that happens after the "Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge" series. *When Wiseman and his two servants are defeated, they mutate to Wizard Mean, Krakubias and Jetllon, and also, the Darkus attribute of two Bakugan will change to Pyrus attribute, and the Ventus attribute of one Bakugan will change to Aquos attribute, Darkus Betadron becomes Pyrus Megatllon, Darkus Reaper becomes Pyrus Gilleaper, and Ventus Jetro becomes Aquos Mechtavius Macubass. Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Knights Category:Bakugan Category:Series Category:Fan Fiction series Category:Fanon Category:Brawlers Category:Darkus Brawlers Category:Haos Brawlers Category:Ventus Brawlers Category:Aquos Brawlers Category:Pyrus Brawlers Category:Subterra Brawlers